onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Послевоенная Арка
Послевоенная арка - это 23 арка в сюжете, пятая и последняя арка в Саге Великой Войны, а также последняя арка в первой половине аниме One Piece, продолжающая Арку Маринфорда. Смерть Белоуса пошатнула мир и привела к тому, что пандемониум распространился по всей Гранд Лайн. Разум и тело Луффи находятся в критическом состоянии, перенеся не только проникновение и побег из Импел Дауна и прорыв сквозь Морской Дозор и Ситибукаев.в Маринфорде, но и то, что вся его работа оказалась тщетной, так как Эйс все равно погиб. Боа Хэнкок показывает путь союзникам Луффи, чтобы доставить его на Амазон Лили, где он смог бы восстановиться от своих серьезных ранений. Пока Морские Дозорные остывают от своей великой битвы, Сэнгоку узнает, что Мировое Правительство принимает беспокоящий образ действий. Луффи начинает примиряться со смертью своего брата Эйса, что вызывает воспоминания о временах, когда он встретил Эйса, и его друга Сабо в первый раз. После заботы Дзимбея о нем, Луффи вспоминает, что у него все еще есть его накама, и выражает свое желание увидеть их снова. Сюжет Одна Эра Оканчивается, Другая начинается: после смерти Белоуса. По всему миру гражданские радуются победе Морских Дозорных в Битве при Маринфорде. Одиннадцать Сверхновых, собравшиеся у Маринфорда, чтобы принять участие в бою (наблюдая с безопасной дистанции), осознают, что Белоус был убит и каждый из них начинает действовать. Юстас Кид заявляет, что смерть Белоуса, потеря Ёнко (состоящих теперь только из Шанкса, Кайдо и Биг Мам) привела к краху баланса Трех Великих Сил, и мир вступает в новую эпоху, которую еще никто не видел. Мир по разному воспринимает смерть Белоуса. Пираты празднуют то, что Белоус заявил, что One Piece в самом деле существует. Гражданские и Морские Дозорные радостно кричат о том, что Белоус мертв, Банда свирепых пиратов под предводительством самопровозглашенного Коричневой Бороды, атакует город Фудвалтен, ранее находившийся под защитой Белоуса. Даже не смотря на то, что Морские Дозорные одержали триумф, их победа не принесла ничего кроме хаоса. thumb|250px|Луффи проходит реабилитацию Хэнкок, отследившая сабмарину Ло с помощью Салома, превращает Морских Дозорных на своем корабле в камень и требует рассказать о состоянии Луффи. Ло информирует Хэнкок, что жизнь Луффи на данный момент сохранена, но он находится в критическом состоянии. В этот момент заключенные Импел Дауна под предводительством Иванкова, прибывают на украденном корабле Морского Дозора. Граждане Ньюкама Лэнд радуются, что теперь, когда война окончена и они наконец-то свободны, они наконец могут отправиться в Королевство Камабакка. Иванков информирует Хэнкок об испытаниях, которые пришлось перенести Луффи при побеге из Импел Дауна, и о том как смерть Эйса могла бы сокрушить разум любого. Это заставляет Хэнкок начать фантазировать про себя, желая, чтобы на месте Луффи оказалась она, что заставляет как минимум двух членов экипажа Ло отметить про себя, как хорошо, когда сама Императрица Пиратов заботится о здоровье Соломенной Шляпы. Когда Иванков спрашивает Ло почему тот спас Луффи, он заявляет, что у него не было причины, и Иванков понимает, что Ло сделал это не задумываясь. Из субмарины выходит Дзимбей и благодарит Ло за спасение его жизни. Хотя Иванков говорит ему отдохнуть, он отвечает, что не может этого сделать, так как у него на сердце слишком неспокойно. Дзимбей больше беспокоится не о текущем состоянии здоровья Луффи, а о том, что случиться, когда тот очнется. Хэнкок требует, чтобы Бепо дал ей Дэн Дэн Муси; она заявляет, что она может позвать Пиратов Куджа, чтобы перевести их через Калм Белт на Амазон Лили, где Луффи должен иметь возможность восстановиться без вероятности быть обнаруженным Морским Дозором. В уничтоженном Маринфорде, Браннью информирует Сэнгоку, что Магеллан находится при смерти. При достижении шестого уровня, Черная Борода приказал заключенным в каждой клетке вступить в бой на смерть, и победитель был освобожден. Хотя Черная Борода взял с собой только четырех заключенных, пропало множество заключенных с шестого уровня, воспользовавшись хаосом. Хотя Сэнгоку требует, чтобы листовки с наградами за головы сбежавших преступников были разосланы по всему миру. Браннью однако заявляет, что Мировое Правительство выбрало скрыть информацию о побеге заключенных шестого уровня, или мир потеряет доверие к Мировому Правительству - решение которое приводит Сэнгоку в ярость. thumb|left|250px|Дофламинго и Армия Пасифист уничтожают Гекко Морию Где-то в другом месте Маринфорда, Донкихот Дофламинго и Пасифисты забивают Гекко Морию до смерти. Дофламинго заявляет, что тот слишком слаб, чтобы оставаться Ситибукаем, и что было бы лучше, если бы он был "убит во время войны", чем уничтожен правительством. Мория спрашивает, стоит ли за этим решением Сэнгоку, но Дофламинго заявляет, что это решение было сделано на более высоком уровне. Спустя две недели, последствия войны все еще держатся. В городе Лас Кэмп в Вест Блю, собирается новый экипаж пиратов и его капитан заявляет, что они направляются на Гранд Лайн. В то время как Морские Дозорные пытаются остановить их, новые пиратские экипажи собираются по всему миру. Когда Иванков и Ньюкама уплывают на украденном корабле Дозора к Королевству Камабакка, Луффи, Хэнкок, Дзимбей и Пираты Сердца возвращаются на Амазон Лили, со специальным разрешением для Пиратов Сердца выйти на маленький пляж на берегу острова, и запретом двигаться куда-либо еще на острове. Луффи просыпается и отчаянно пытается убедить себя, что смерть Эйса это всего лишь сон. Он начинает буйствовать и, когда пиратам сердца не удается успокоить его, Ло говорит, что если Луффи скоро не успокоится, его раны откроются и гарантированно убьет его. В центральном дворце в Амазон Лили Хэнкок в экстазе от вестей, что Луффи пришел в себя. Она желает немедленно увидеть его, но старейшина Нён не дает ей это сделать, так как она считает подобное поведение плохим примером для ее подданных, и что даже позволение Пиратом Сердец находиться на острове уже является особым исключением. Сестры Хэнкок вспоминая, что она не ела с тех пор как вернулась, говорят ей поесть, но в результате лишь убеждают ее приготовить пир для Луффи, чтобы он мог восстановить силы. Нён говорит, что как только Луффи вернется к полной силе, она позволит ему увидеть Хэнкок. Про себя Нён думает, что прохождение через Импел Даун и Маринфорд усилило как невероятную способность к выживанию Луффи, так и "любовную болезнь" Хэнкок. thumb|250px|Луффи тяжело переживает смерть Эйса Тем временем в лагере Пиратов Сердец члены экипажа обсуждают женщин острова и выражают желание нарушить границу, чтобы увидеть их. Бепо интересуется, есть ли на острове медведицы, чем злит остальных членов экипажа. Сидя на камне вдалеке от остальных членов экипажа, Ло с интересом смотрит на Соломенную Шляпу, которую он держит в руке. Вспомнив все, что произошло с ним прямо перед тем, как он потерял сознание, и наконец приняв то, что это не сон, Луффи наконец успокаивается. Дзимбей охраняет его, помня что он обещал Эйсу защищать Луффи, если он умрет. Луффи спрашивает у Дзимбея, мертв ли Эйс, на что Дзимбей отвечает, что это так, что заставляет Луффи плакать еще сильнее. Слезы наворачиваются на глаза Дзимбея при виде самоукорения Луффи. Воспоминания: Остров Рассвета. Узы братьев: прошлое Луффи и Эйса! thumb|left|250px|Первое появление Кёрли Дадан Десять лет назад, на дороге к горе Колубо, на острове Рассвета, Гарп отдает Луффи на воспитание Кёрли Дадан, которая к этому времени уже растила Эйса с момента его рождения, за десять лет до событий воспоминаний. В это время Луффи, который уже встретил Шанкса и получил свой Гому Гому но Ми. зол на своего деда, так как Луффи уже решил стать Королем Пиратов, к большому расстройству Гарпа, так как тот хотел, чтобы Луффи (и Эйс) стали великими Морскими Дозорными. После стука в дверь ее большого дома в лесу, наружу выходят Дадан - большая бандитка, и двое ее помощников. Дадан жалуется на то, сколько хлопот доставляет ей Эйс, и что ей ели ели удается справиться с ним. К ее удивлению, Гарп говорит, что он вверяет ей Луффи. Когда она заявляет, что она не сможет растить вместе Эйсом и Луффи, Гарп напоминает ей, что он знает все о ее нелегальной деятельности, и что если она откажется он сдаст ее и ее людей. Тогда она меняет свое решение и со злостью соглашается. Внезапно в Луффи попадает плевок. Обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть кто это сделал, он видит Эйса в первый раз. Хотя Гарп говорит Эйсу и Луффи подружиться, оба смотрят друг на друга с видимой ненавистью. Таким образом Луффи был оставлен с бандитами, хотя при этом он быстро выказывает свое презрение к ним, из-за их недавней предыдущей встречи. Вскоре бандиты усаживаются есть, хотя Луффи жалуется, что он получил маленькую порцию в тот момент, когда Эйс получил большую. Дадан объясняет, что это потому, что Эйс завалил быка, и они могут считать себя везунчиками, что он вообще с ними делиться. Дадан затем пытается воспользоваться Луффи, и сделать его своим слугой. Однако все ее попытки разбиваются о пустоголовость Луффи. Эйс вскоре отправляется гулять в одиночку, и Луффи увязывается за ним, простив за то, что он плюнул в него ранее и пытаясь стать его другом. Однако Эйс игнорирует его и обрушивает дерево, чтобы помешать Луффи следовать за ним. Луффи, однако, удается прорваться и продолжить преследовать Эйса до канатного моста. Раздраженный, Эйс сбивает Луффи с моста, и тот падает в ущелье. Когда Эйс возвращается к горным бандитам, он заявляет, что понятия не имеет, где Луффи, когда его об этом спрашивают, на что Дадан лишь пожимает плечами, считая, что это не ее забота. Неделю спустя Луффи возвращается избитый, но живой. Когда его спрашивают, что случилось, Луффи заявляет, что он упал с обрыва убегая от волков. На следующий день Эйс снова уходит в одиночку и Луффи снова увязывается за ним. Так происходит день за днем - Эйс уходит, а Луффи пытается следовать за ним, каждый раз оказываясь в одной опасной ситуации за другой, в которые Эйс специально заводил его. thumb|240px|Сабо пересчитывает украденные Эйсом ценности Через неизвестное количество времени, Луффи наконец удается проследовать за Эйсом сквозь лес и выйти в область свалки острова, известную как "Серый Терминал", где нет ни закона, ни докторов и бродит множество опасных личностей. Пробираясь через свалку Луффи находит Эйса вместе с мальчиком его возраста по имени Сабо. Эйс показывает Сабо деньги, которые он отобрал у людей у передних ворот области, и раскрывается, что они вдвоем собирают деньги на пиратский корабль. Луффи подслушивает их и пытается присоединиться к дуэту. Однако они привязывают Луффи к дереву и поразмыслив о том, что с ним делать, решают просто убить его. Однако крики Луффи привлекают внимание к ним, и трио прячется, перед тем как прибыли Пираты Блюджема под предводительством человека по имени Порчми. Его подчиненные расркывают, что это у них Эйс украл деньги. Сначала кажется, что трио удалось успешно спрятаться до того как он заметил их, однако Луффи каким-то образом оказывается рядом с пиратами и попадает в плен. Корчеми угрожает ему, но Луффи заявляет, что он ничего не знает о деньгах, хотя его вид говорит об обратном и он случайно выдает имя Эйса. Порчеми затем уносит Луффи, заявляя, что он заставит его говорить, пока Эйс и Сабо с ужасом наблюдают. Пираты берут Луффи в свое в убежище, однако Луффи кричит, что ничего им не расскажет. Порчеми пытается убить Луффи с помощью огромной киянки, но из-за Плода Гому Гому Луффи она просто отскакивает от него. Порчеми затем переключается на шипованные перчатки, которые на самом деле оказываются способны навредить Луффи. Порчеми затем отсылает остальных на поиски Эйса и Сабо, пока он будет пытаться развязать язык Луффи. В это время сами Эйс и Сабо начинают переносить свои спрятанные сбережения, опасаясь, что пираты придут искать их как только Луффи расколется. Пока они заняты этим, пираты расспрашивают о них по всей свалке, но никто не может сказать им ничего полезного. К закату мальчикам удается перенести все свои сбережения. Однако, Сабо, отправившийся посмотреть, что происходит с Луффи, бросается назад и рассказывает Эйсу, что Луффи не рассказал пиратам, где находились деньги. Недалеко от их месторасположения лидер пиратов, сам Капитан Блюджем, теряет терпение, от того, что его деньги не могут найти. В это время Порчеми продложает дико пытать Луффи, чтобы заставить того расколоться. Один из пиратов пытается остановить Порчеми, так как Луффи уже избит до состояния, в котором он уже не может говорить что бы то ни было. Даже те кто находятся за пределами здания сочувствуют Луффи, но говорят, что ни один служитель закона не придет в эту часть острова, даже при том, что здесь время от времени происходят убийства. thumb|left|210px|Порчеми принуждает Луффи рассказать, где находятся спрятанные сокровища Эйса и Сабо. Несмотря на все избиения Луффи непоколебимо отказывается сдавать Эйса. Порчеми, устав от отсутствия прогресса, собирается убить его. Внезапно в убежище врываются Эйс и Сабо, и пираты немедленно опознают их, как людей укравших их деньги. Порчеми хватает Эйса, но Сабо спасает его, сбивая Порчеми с ног. Затем он хватает нож и освобождает Луффи, после чего начинает убегать, крича, чтобы Эйс последовал его примеру. Однако Эйс решает остаться позади, заявляя, что когда перед ним враг, он не будет бежать. Сабо бежит назад, чтобы помочь ему, и вдвоем они дерутся с Порчеми. В конце-концов они побеждают и Порчеми позже приходится встретиться с яростью Капитана Блюджема, который убивает Порчеми за его ошибку. Вернувшись в лес, Сабо отчитывает Эйса за его упрямость, а Эйс отчитывает Луффи, выплакавшего все глаза после стычки. Луффи благодарит пару до того как Эйс спрашивает Луффи почему он не стал говорить, когда его пытали. Луффи отвечает, что в этом случае он никогда бы уже не стал друзьями с Эйсом, и что у него нет никого на острове, так как он не может вернуться в деревню Фууся. и не доверяет бандитам. Кроме того, он не хочет быть один. Эйс, вспоминая отношение к себе окружающих, ненавидящих Золотого Роджера и все с ним связанное, понимает, что Луффи один из немногих людей, которые не хотят, чтобы его не было, и которым лучше от того, что Эйс есть на свете. В то время как Луффи и Эйс начинают переругиваться из-за мелочей Сабо понимает, что пираты придут искать их. Поэтому он приглашает себя жить к Дадан, к ее большой досаде. С этих пор Луффи Эйс и Сабо тусуются вместе в лесу сражаясь с любым зверем, бандитом или пиратом, которым не посчастливилось встать у них на пути. Однажды, когда их не было дома, Дадан узнает из газеты шокирующие новости. Небесные Драконы должны были прибыть на остров по какой-то неизвестной причине. Однако, мальчишкам это неизвестно и они продолжают тренироваться и бегать вокруг горы, становясь сильнее день ото дня. За Серым Терминалом находится область известная как Великие Врата, являющиеся частью стены с другой областью носящей название Королевство Гоа. Деревня Фууся также является частью этого королевства, хотя и является по большей части забытой из-за окружающих ее гор. Королевство разделено на секции. Эдж Таун (Крайний Город), все еще находящийся неподалеку от Серого Терминала, но имеющего постройки, является домом для хулиганов и бродяг. Центр Таун (Центральный Город), где живет средний класс, и в самом центре под охраной другой высокой стены находится Хай Таун (Высший Город), где живут аристократы и знать, и который называют самой прекрасной страной в Ист Блю, несмотря на его разделенность из-за классовой системы. thumb|252px|Луффи, Эйс и Сабо становятся братьями Однажды во время вывоза мусора в Серый Терминал, трио мальчишек пробираются через Великую Стену в Центр Таун и заказав обед сбегают не заплатив. Они выбегают через окно и сбегают от охраны, однако, один из горожан узнает Сабо и окликивает его, но Сабо просто игнорирует его. После возвращения в лес, Эйс и Луффи требуют, чтобы Сабо рассказал им, не скрывает ли он что-нибудь. После небольшого стимулирования Сабо раскалывается и раскрывает, что он на самом деле дворянин, сбежавший из дома. Причиной этому послужило то, что его родители все время оказывали на него давление и были больше озабочены своим финансовым состоянием и общественной безопасностью, чем им, отчего Сабо чувствовал себя обузой и абсолютно одиноким, из-за чего у него и появилось желание стать пиратом, так как он хотел чувствовать себя свободным от чрезмерного контроля и написать книгу об их приключениях. Эйс и Луффи полностью соглашаются, первый желая признания, а второй естественножелая стать королем пиратов, хотя Эйс и Сабо в последнее не верят. Тем не менее, Эйс достает немного алкоголя и наполняет три чаши для саке, затем они проводят церемонию после которой становятся названными братьями. Происшествие с Сабо. День ото дня мальчишки становятся сильнее, сражаясь против пиратов, купаясь вместе, принимая пищу вместе, спасая друг друга во время своих путешествий в горах, сражаясь против диких лесных животных, получая нагоняи от посещающего их иногда Гарпа, строя их собственный дом на дереве и живя в нем, а также в общем занимаясь тем, чем занимаются мальчишки их возраста.Макино и Вуд Слэп регулярно проходят мимо и оставляют новую одежду для шайки. Однако, однажды отец Сабо находит их и с помощью пиратов Блюджема захватывает их в плен, после чего заявляет, что Эйс и Луффи выманили его из дома. В тот момент как пираты собираются избить Эйса и Луффи, Сабо добровольно решает вернуться к своему отцу, чтобы спасти их, хотя и с большой неохотой. Луффи и Эйсу не остается ничего кроме как уговаривать его остаться, пока Сабо уводят прочь. В то время как Луффи и Эйс находятся в плену у Пиратов Блюджема, Блюджем рассказывает им, что он хотел бы родиться дворянином, и, что, если они действительно братья, они не будут возвращаться за Сабо. Луффи и Эйс присоединяются к Пиратам Блюджема по просьбе капитана, и затем разносят груз в отмеченные точки Серого Терминала вместе с другими пиратами. В это время Сабо, в компании со своим отцом, проходит допрос по поводу совершенных им преступлений. Его отец призывает его переложить всю вину на Луффи и Эйса, чтобы спасти имя их семьи, однако Сабо отказывается, после чего отец отправив его ударом на землю вынужден прибегнуть к подкупу офицера деньгами. Сабо возвращается домой со своим отцом, где его приветствуют мать и недавно усыновленный брат Стелли. Стелли рассказывает Сабо, что Серый Терминал скоро сгорит до тла, вместе со всеми обитателями, и что все было распланировано за месяцы, в связи с прибытием инспекционной комиссии и Тэнрюбито. Сабо ночью сбегает из родового поместья и подслушивает как группа Королевской Охраны обсуждает план. Из разговора он узнает, что сжигание Серого Терминала произойдет завтра, и что за этим действием будут стоять Пираты Блюджема. На следующий день Сабо снова сбегает из поместья и обегает улицы Хай Тауна, только чтобы выяснить, что всем дворянам известно о предстоящем массакре. Его отец высылает поисковую группу, и скоро Сабо начинают преследовать двое Королевских Стражников. В это время, Блюджем раскрывает Луффи и Эйсу, что грузом, который они разносили были порох и масло, и что Серый Терминал сегодня будет подожжен. Луффи и Эйс в ответ приходят в ярость, но быстро оказываются скручены подчиненными Блюджема. Блюджем говорит им, что их больше нельзя оставлять в живых, после чего спрашивает, где спрятаны их горы сокровищ. Позже этой ночью, жители Эдж Тауна, Таун Центра и горы Колубо становятся свидетелями того как свирепствует чудовищный пожар. Королевская Стража сопровождает горожан Эдж Тауна в Таун Центр, в то время как обитатели Серого Терминала бегут в ужасе, только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что все выходы отрезаны пламенем. Пираты Блюджема стоят перед Великими Вратами Гоа окруженные огнем, и заявляют, что они получат титулы от Короля, станут дворянами и будут жить в Хай Тауне в награду за свою службу. Однако Врата не открывают, чтобы пропустить пиратов, и Блюджем осознает, что его предали и оставили умирать. В это время Луффи и Эйсу, привязанным к дереву посреди огня, удается разрезать веревки и освободиться. В Таун Центре среди жителей циркулирует слух, что за злодеянием стоят Пираты Блюджема, желавшие не допустить посещения острова Инспекционной Комиссией и Тэнрюбито. Сабо, которого преследует Королевская Стража, считается последним горожанином остающимся в Эдж Тауне. Убегая он пытается открыть Великие Врата, но его избивают стражники и он падает на землю и теряет сознание. Через некоторое время ему помогает неизвестная фигура в плаще. В бешенстве Сабо рассказывает фигуре о злодеяниях, состряпанных знатью, и о том как ему стыдно, что он родился одним из них. Когда фигура в плаще говорит Сабо, что он чувствует, что понимает,Сабо, так как тоже был рожден в Королевстве Гоа раскрывается, что это никто иной как Драгон После этого Драгон говорит, что у него все еще недостаточно силы, чтобы изменить это королевство, и что он слышит и никогда не забудет то, что сказал Сабо. В то время как Луффи и Эйс спасаются от поглощающего пламени некто носящий высокие каблуки говорит Драгону, что все приготовления завершены. В это время Блюджем и его команда все еще находятся за воротами. Капитан пиратов вспоминает как король Гоа обещал ему, что он сделает его и его экипаж дворянами за работу по сжиганию мусора. Шок от предательства полной силой наваливается на Блюджема, когда тот смотрит как его корабль догорает. Он и его экипаж теперь оказываются пойманы пожаром, который сами и начали. Во дворце дочь дворянина спрашивает ее отца, почему они сжигают горы мусора вместе с людьми. на это ее отец отвечает, что это потому,что эти люди не родились знатными, и дочь смеется над тем какие они глупые. В это время в Сером Терминале жители все еще пытаются найти выход из пожара, среди них Луффи и Эйс. И как если бы ситуация была недостаточно плохой, их находит Блюджем и пытается выяснить где они спрятали сокровища, отмечая, что если до них добереться огонь, то все усилия по их сбору будут бессмысленными. Эйс, хотя и неохотно, соглашается с Блюджемом и показывает, где находятся сокровища. Тем не менее Блюджем продолжает удерживать их на случай, если они соврали, так как Сабо раньше был с ними, и новообретенная ненависть Блюджема к знати заставляет его думать, что Сабо просто использовал Эйса и Луффи, чтобы чувствовать себя превосходящим. Эти комментарии злят Луффи и Эйса, Луффи кусает держащего его пирата но в результате его атакуют и ранят. thumb|left|250px|Дадан против Блюджема Прямо перед тем, как пират наносит смертельный удар Луффи, Эйс кричит, чтобы они остановились, бессознательно используя при этом королевское хаки, отчего все пираты кроме Блюджема теряют сознание. Блюджем атакует Эйса, но его останавливает только что прибывшая Дадан и ее банда бандитов. Они хватают мальчишек и готовятся бежать, но Эйс снова отказывается убегать и готовится драться с Блюджемом. Дадан решает остаться с Эйсом пока остальные бандиты уносят Луффи в безопасность по ее приказу. В это время остальные жители мусорной горы все еще в безвыходной ловушке. Когда кажется, что все уже потеряно, внезапно как из ниоткуда расчищается путь к лодке в океане. Жители немедленно бегут к лодке, на которой их ждут Драгон и его революционеры (среди которых Ива и Кума). Ива поражена, что Драгон выяснил, что должно было произойти в королевстве и спрашивает, нет ли у Драгона связи с этом местом. Драгон отвечает, что этот остров ничего более, чем чертеж для будущего мира и, что в мире, который видит людей как "бесполезных", нет счастья. После чего он клянется изменить мир и предлагает любому желающему сражаться из жителей мусорной горы следовать за ним. В это время бандитам удается сбежать, за исключением Эйса и Дадан, которые не вернулись из продолжающего пылать Серого Терминала. На следующий день Луффи пытается отправиться на поиски Эйса и Дадан, но бандиты говорят ему, что он еще не восстановился от ран. Кроме того, солдаты Гоа "очищают" место пожара, включая любого выжившего в области. Зачищающие в это время Терминал солдаты отмечают, что трупов намного меньше, чем они думали, но списывают это на то, что тела сгорели в огне. Новости о том, что корабль Блюджема сгорел достигают слуха Сабо, чей отец отмечает, что бегство Сабо было бесполезным и что ему следовало просто слушаться приказов своих родителей, чтобы они могли им гордиться. Сабо просто игнорирует его и думает об Эйсе и Луффи, размышляя о том в порядке ли они перед тем как задаться вопросом, что такое настоящая свобода. thumb|210px|Лодка Сабо уничтожена Вкоре приходит день когда должен прибыть корабль на борту которого находится Тэнрюбито, и королевство Гоа готовится к его прибытию. Однако жители королевства замечают рыболовецкую лодку вышедшую в открытое море под пиратским флагом, управляемую мальчиком, что вызывает панику у жителей, так как они боятся, что это испортит церемонию. Оказывается, что за рулем лодки находится Сабо, решивший покинуть королевство. Жители королевства пытаются заставить Сабо вернуться, но он игнорирует их, не зная, что один из команды Дадан, Догра, находящийся в толпе мгновенно узнает его. Сабо отмечает, что его самым большим страхом является остаться в этой стране и стать другим человеком, поэтому он отказывается вернуться. В этот момент прибывает правительственный корабль с Тэнрюбито на борту. Видя это Сабо уходит с пути корабля, в то время как на борту корабля замечают его. Толпа в королевстве приветствует прибытие Тэнрюбито и даже Сабо восхищен размерами корабля. Однако, находящийся на борту Тэнрюбито достает ручную пушку и стреляет в лодку Сабо, отчего та загорается. Смотря в Будущее: Мы Пираты. В убежище бандитов, Луффи пытается снова отправиться на поиски Эйса и Дадан, но бандиты отказываютя отпускать его, так как он еще не восстановился. Они говорят Луффи, что они знают, как он себя чувствует и что они отправили Догру проверить обстановку. В это время на церемонии приветствия Тэнрюбито, толпа в шоке смотрет на то как догорает лодка Сабо. Слуга говорит Небесному Дракому, Святому Джалмаку, что на лодке был ребенок. Но Джалмак отвечает, что если кто-то поднял пиратский флаг, то возраст не имеет значения, но он больше зол на то, что простолюдин пересек его путь. Сабо в это время пытается потушить пламя на своей лодке, но Джалмак стреляет снова и в этот раз топит лодку, после чего от Сабо не остается и следа. Толпа продолжает в ужасе смотреть на подобный поворот событий, в то время как чиновники приказывают расчистить обломки лодки Сабо, чтобы не расстроить Небесного Дракона еще больше. В это время в убежище бандитов, внезапно возвращается Эйс который приносит на себе Дадан, оба избитые и обгоревшие, но все еще живые, к всеобщей радости всех присутствующих. Особенно Луффи, бросающегося обнимать Эйса, который в свою очередь бьет его по голове, за то, что Луффи плакал из-за него. Эйс затем рассказывает, что им удалось побить Блюджема, но путь к бегству был отрезан. Дадан получила ожоги, но дуэту удалось сбежать в срединный лес. Они спрятались у берега реки до тех пор пока все не улеглось, затем Эйс украл немного лекарств в городе, чтобы помочь Дадан выжить. Дадан затем перевязывается и отдыхает на протяжении остального дня. Когда Дадан спрашивает Эйса, почему он не стал бежать от Блюджема, тот отвечает, что он боялся, что если он сделает это, то может потерять что-то важное для него, в этом случае - Луффи. Дадан скоро осознает сходство между ним и Роджером, вспомнив про то как Гарп говорил про Роджера то же самое, что он не бежал не потому, что был бесстрашным, но для того, чтобы не дать врагу добраться до его друзей. Вскоре возвращается Догра и Луффи рассказывает ему о возвращении Эйса и Дадан. Однако радость от этого длиться недолго, так как Догра рассказывает остальным о том, что произошло с Сабо. Эйс немедленно набрасывается на него, так как думает, что это ложь, но Догра, будучи бродягой, знает, какого это - не желать возвращаться куда-либо. Луффи снова начинает плакать, а Эйс начинает винить себя за то, что не вернулся за Сабо. Он кричит на Догру, чтобы тот рассказал ему, кто убил Сабо и пытается убежать. Дадан прижимает его к полу, говоря ему, что врагом Сабо была вся страна и что у него недостаточно сил, чтобы сражаться против нее. Если он сделает это сейчас, он просто умрет и будет забыт, и что если Эйс хочет изменить мир, он должен стать достаточно сильным, чтобы сделать это, как это сделал его отец. Она затем заставляет бандитов привязать сопротивляющегося Эйса к дереву пока Луффи продолжает плакать. К утру Эйс немного остывает когда бандиты приходят, чтобы проверить его. Прибывает почтовая птица с сообщением от Сабо для Луффи и Эйса. Бандиты освобождают Эйса, чтобы он мог прочитать письмо, что он и делает по дороге к утесу, где они формировали свои узы. Письмо начинается с того, что Сабо беспокоится о безопасности Луффи и Эйса, но верит в то, что с ними все в порядке. Он затем объясняет, что он отправляется в море, куда угодно подальше от этой страны и надеется стать сильнее и свободнее чем любой пират на море. После чего он завершает письмо просьбой Эйсу позаботиться об их младшем брате Луффи. Когда Эйс заканчивает письмо, он не может удержаться от слез о своем погибшем друге. Луффи лежит лицом на земле на утесе, где Эйс читал письмо Сабо. Он плачет, и Эйс бьет его по голове, отчитывая его за его поведение, говоря, что их спрятанное сокровище пропало, и что нет смысла владеть сокровищем, если его нельзя защитить. Луффи в слезах кричит, что станет сильнее, чтобы защитить тех кого он любит, и затем умоляет Эйса выжить, за что снова получает по голове. Эйс обещает ему, что он не умрет, так как ему надо защищать свеого слабого маленького брата. Затем он говорит, что то, что убило Сабо это "противоположность свободы", и что двое оставшихся братьев должны обрести свободу и стать пиратами, даже если это значит, что у них будет множество врагов, включая Гарпа. затем пара соглашается отплыть, когда им исполниться 17 лет и стать пиратами, так как Сабо сказал им, что дети родившиеся в семье знати по настоящему получают свои титул в 18 лет, и поэтому он хотел покинуть Гоа в 17. Где-то еще этой ночью Тэнрюбито достигает королевства Гоа: показываются две короткие сцены тренировок Зоро и Куины , и затем, в маленьком, неназванном портовом городе в Ист Блю, Драгон заходит на борт коробля, извиняясь за задержку, и спрашивая о состоянии некого "его", после чего выслушивает отчет о пополнении припасов. Затем он приказывает своим людям взять курс на Балтиго. Проходят месяцы, Серый Терминал восстанавливается. Эйс и Луффи снова тренируются и резиновый мальчик пытается разработать технику Гому Гому но Пистолет, но лишь бьет себя в результате, над чем Эйс смеется и замечает, что резина не подходит для боя. Двое начинают спорить о пользе Гому Гому но Ми, но прерываются кем-то кого они принимают за Сабо, однако в реальности это оказывается всего лишь камень, который они приняли за Сабо. Луффи замечает, что сабо был действительно хорошим братом, на что Эйс зло отвечает с насмешкой, не хотел бы Луффи, чтобы Эйс умер вместо Сабо. Они возвращаются в убежище Дадан и строят две примитивные хижины, которые они называют "Страна Эйса" и "Страна Луффи", к большому удивлению Дадан, так как они хотели выживать в одиночку и становиться сильнее. после этого двое отправляются в джунгли и Луффи встречает свирепого медведя. Эйс отказывается помогать ему, но когда животное серьезно ранит Луффи, он в отчаянии кричит имя Луффи. Ему удается принести Луффи назад в убежище бандитов, где Догра обрабатывает его раны резинового мальчика. Эйс сжавшийся у стены, говорит, что он сожалеет о случившемся. Некоторое время спустя их посещает Макино, и Эйс просит ее научить его хорошим манерам, на случай когда он встретит пирата с красными волосами, который когда то спас Луффи жизнь. Услышав это Макино улыбается, что злит Эйса Проходит время, мальчишки бегают от владельца ресторана поев и не заплатив (что в будущем становится нормальным для Эйса), но оторвавшись благодарят его за угощение, демонстрируя хорошие манеры, которым их научила Макино. Они проводят время в тренировках, побеждают медведя, который ранил Луффи, гоняют панков, сражаются с гигантским насекомым. Их периодически навещает Гарп, устраивая им взбучку. thumb|left|240px|Эйс отбывает, чтобы стать пиратом. Семь лет спустя Эйс в возрасте 17 лет наконец отплывает, на маленькой лодке с треугольным парусом. уже имея значительное количество своих отличительных предметов, шляпа с двумя смайлами, оранжевый пояс с инициалами на пряжке, нарукавная повязка на левой руке и его зеленый мешок с черным узором. Он радостно прощается с теми, кто на берегу, Луффи, которому сейчас 14, Макино, Вуд Слэпом, Догрой, Магрой и другими бандитами, которые желают ему удачного возвращения. Дадан не пришла на берег, она остается в убежище, где ее подчиненные сообщают ей, что Эйс уже отплыл. Она безразлично выслушивает новости, отвечая, что Гарп будет зол на нее и что от Эйса одни проблемы. Однако когда ее бандиты передают ей, что Эйс просил передать ей "Спасибо", она не выдерживает и заливается слезами. Луффи продолжает пробовать свою технику Гому Гому но Пистолет, в этот раз против камня. Наконец ему удается разнести камень на кусочки. Он радуется тому, что стал сильнее. Позже догра приносит газету, в которой появились новости об Эйсе, его экипаже и корабле. Луффи счастлив, и заявляет, что не позволит Эйсу превзойти себя. Спустя еще три года, 17-летний Луффи готов сам отправиться в плаванье. Он прощается с бандитами, которые не могут отправиться в деревню Фууся из-за ее жителей. Затем он благодарит их, и говорит Дадан, что ненавидит горных бандитов, на что Дадан злится и кричит на него, но когда Луффи говорит, что их он любит, Дадан снова заливается слезами, как три года назад во время отправления Эйса. Затем Луффи готовится отплыть на маленькой шлюпке с пристани деревни Фууся. Один из горожан предлагает ему взять одну из старых рыболовецких лодок, но Луффи отказывается, довольный своей шлюпкой. Он затем кричит, чтобы Сабо посмотрел на него, так как Луффи тоже отправляется в море. Попрощавшись с друзьями он отплывает, но его дорогу преграждает Прибрежный Король. Луффи вырубает его одним ударом, с помощью своей техники Гому Гому но Пистолет. Дадан и ее бандиты прячущиеся неподалеку, чтобы посмотреть как Луффи отплывает отмечают, что он вырос сильным. Преодолевая скорбь: Луффи встает на ноги. thumb|250px|Луффи признает, что слишком слаб, чтобы стать королем пиратов. Время возвращается к настоящему, в котором Луффи все еще рыдает перед Дзимбеем из-за смерти Эйса. Он в первый раз сомневается в возможности достижения своей мечты стать Королем Пиратов, восклицая, что он слаб. Гарп возвращается в родной город Луффи, только для того, чтобы услышать, что бар Макино захвачен свирепыми горными бандитами. Этими горными бандитами оказываются Дадан и ее подчиненные. Увидев Гарпа Дадан бьет его деревянной битой. Макино становится между Дадан и Гарпом, до того как Дадан удается атаковать снова. Макино затем заявляет, что "Гарп не мог спасти как Эйса, так и Луффи, даже при желании" и "Гарп - тот, кто по-настоящему страдает." Но в ответ на это Дадан со слезами на глазах отвечает "нет... тот кто по настоящему страдает больше всех... это Луффи" Затем Макино вспоминает свою первую встречу с Эйсом и убегает в слезах. Как только она уходит Гарп говорит, что Луффи жив. Пока. Последнее, что Дадан говорит, это что она всегда будет поддерживать Луффи, что бы он не сделал, и ему лучше не проигрывать несмотря ни на что. thumb|left|240px|Шанкс и Марко отдают дань уважения Эйсу и Белоусу. В это время на неизвестном острове в Новом мире, экипажи Пиратов Белоуса и Пиратов Красноволосого прощаются с Эдвардом Ньюгейтом и Портгасом Д. Эйсом во время их похорон. Марко благодарит Красноволосого Шанкса за все, что он сделал для него и его команды. Шанкс заявляет, что хотя он и был врагом, он заслужил уважение Шанкса и даже Сэнгоку. Сказав это Шанкс и его экипаж молча уходят. Шанкс вспоминает про Луффи и говорит, что тот должен двигаться дальше освободив свои эмоции и выкричавшись как следует, даже несмотря на то, что он мужчина. Дзинбей говорит Луффи, что он должен перестать самобичевать себя из-за действий Эйса, но Луффи отказывввается и пытается ударить его, но промахивается. Дзинбей затем прижимает Луффи к земле, но когда Луффи кусает его Дзимбей наконец выходит из себя и прижимает Луффи к камню. После этого он говорит, что сейчас мысли и путь Луффи омрачены скорбью, но он должен думать не о том, что потеряно, а о том, что осталось. После чего он отпускает Луффи и тот погружается в мысли. Когда он наконец находит ответ, он плачет и говорит, что у него все еще есть накама, и он хочет снова увидеть их. В это время Пираты Сердец замечают как кто-то убивает Короля Моря и затем выходит на берег неподалеку от них. Этим существом к их удивлению оказывается Рэйли, который к их еще большему удивлению знает, что Луффи также находится на острове. Хэнкок вместе с ее сестрами и Нён приходят, чтобы доставить Луффи еду как раз в тот момент, когда тот с Дзимбеем встречаются с Рэйли. Пара также замечает, что Пираты Сердец покинули остров, и Рэйли говорит Луффи, что Ло сказал не напрягаться еще пару недель. Нён сильно удивляется, увидев Рэйли. Выясняется, что Боа знакомы с ним. Луффи и Дзимбей начинают есть (хотя Хэнкок позволяет Дзимбею съесть лишь малую часть), пока Рэйли доставляет письмо для Боа от Шакки, что раскрывает, что они также знакомы с ней, и что она когда-то жила на острове. Рэйли также упоминает как он выяснил, где находится Луффи благодаря Куме после боя на Сабаоди, а также интуиции Шакки после Войны в Маринфорде. После этогоо Рэйли спрашивает Луффи, не планирует ли он вернуться на Сабаоди, на что Луффи отвечает утвердительно. Однако, Рэйли упоминает, что если они вернуться, события могут повториться. Затем Рейли говорит, что у него есть план, и Луффи должен решить, готов ли он ему следовать. Экипаж в панике История начинается с Ророноа Зоро на острове Курайгана, за которым следует Перона. Он сражается с Гумандрилами. Какое-то время ему удается держаться на равных, но затем он отброшен в гигантский крест. Гумандрилы собираются атаковать, но внезапно отступают в испуге. Загадочная фигура приближается к ним и гумандрилы разбегаются в ужасе. Этой фигурой оказывается Соколиный Глаз Дракуль Михок. Зоро выглядит шокированным при виде его. Затем сцена меняется на Королевство Торино, где Чоппер привязан над кипящим котлом и готовится быть съеденым. Поймавшие его люди наконец осознают, что он не тануки, а говорящий северный олень. Кипящий котел обжигает тыл Чоппера, и люди натирают ожог мазью, мгновенно охлаждающей его. Они говорят Чопперу, что они делают все виды лекарств из растений, и что из-за гигантских птиц они не могут добраться до них. Все больше и больше людей заболевают и их запасы опасно малы. Они решают отправиться на войну с птицами. Чоппер решает поговорить с птицами и рассказать им о ситуации. Чоппер забирается на дерево и рассказывает птицам о проблемах людей. Птицы в ответ говорят, что они не позволят Чопперу забрать сокровища. Чоппер не может понять о чем они, а люди в этот момент готовятся атаковать птиц. Прибывает больше птиц, и люди начинают стрелять в них, но Чоппер защищает птиц с помощью техники Guard Point. В результате он падает отброшенный взрывом, но спасен цыпленком, с которым он подружился ранее и его матерью. Мать говорит с остальными птицами и им всем удается найти общий язык. Причиной по которой птицы были такими свирепыми оказалось то, что они любили собирать блестящие вещи и набрали настоящую сокровищницу у себя в старом доме, но люди на острове забрали сокровища и заставили птиц покинуть свой дом. Птицы, думая, что люди здесь хотят сделать то же самое, сделали так, чтобы ни один из них не мог подняться на дерево. Чоппер, истощенный от напряжения, падает без сознания, и просыпается перевязанный, с исцеленными ранами. Он выходит наружу и обнаруживает, что люди и птицы работают вместе, обменивая травы на блестящие вещи. После чего прилетает разносящая новости птица, и дает ему газету. Реакция Чоппера показывает, что новости там нехорошие. Сцена снова меняется на этот раз на Погодию, где Нами работает на полях погоды, выращивая Шары Погоды. Прибывает разносящая новости птица, и Нами также видит нечто ужасное в газете. На Архипелаге Боин, Усопп серьезно растолстел. К нему также прибывает птица с новостями и он также знакомится с ними. В Королевстве Камабакка, Санджи переодетый в женщину также читает те же новости, отчего снова приобретает облик мужчины. Робин на мосту Текила Вульф разговаривает с одним из революционной армии. Они просят ее пойти с ними, но она отвечает, что ей нужно встретиться со своими друзьями. Революционеры говорят, что у них есть информация о Пиратах Соломенной Шляпы и рассказывают ей новости. На Острове Каракури, Фрэнки наконец удается заполучить немного колы, и победить животное, которых он встретил внутри лаборатории Вегапанка. В этот момент приходит факс из которого Фрэнки узнает о новостях. В Харахеттании, Брук сочиняет музыку и пытается сделать угол на 45 градусов, но в конце-концов делает лишь 60. Он возвращается к своей музыке и видит гору бумаг внизу. После этого Брук также читает новости. Действие возвращается к Зоро, который спрашивает у Михока причину его прибытия. Тот отвечает, что он живет здесь, и задает Зоро тот же вопрос. Зоро отвечает, что Кума забросил его туда. Михок отвечает, что это объясняет, почему Манки Д Луффи был в Маринфорде. После чего он рассказывает Зоро то же, что узнали все остальные члены Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы: что брат Луффи, Огненый Кулак Эйс, умер на глазах у Луффи. На одном из островов Архипелага Боин Усопп, в данный момент толстый от поедания естественной пищи острова, пытается пробиться мимо гигантского рогатого жука несмотря на мольбы его компаньона, Геркулеса. Его сбивают с ног и Геркулес упоминает, что чем дальше они от центра острова, тем более сильные создания делают побег невозможным. Усопп не слушает и снова бросается в бой, как раз в тот момент, когда Короли Моря, привлеченные запахом острова начинают заползать внутрь. Геркулес замечает, что остров начинает двигаться, и предупреждает Усоппа уцепиться за что-нибудь, так как открывается, что остров на самом деле является большим плотоядным растением носящим название Барон Желудка. Усопп оказывается почти съеден, но Геркулес спасает его и пытается выяснить, что случилось, заметив как изменился Усопп после того, как он прочитал газету, сброшенную птицей разносящей новости. Усопп отвечает, что он узнал о смерти Эйса и отчаянно пытается сбежать с острова, чтобы помочь Луффи перенести его боль, в противном случае он не сможет называть себя членом накама Луффи. В это время в Королевстве Торино, Чоппер готовится отбыть, после того как помог птицам и людям на острове наладить отношения. Узнав о том, что произошло с Эйсом он хочет покинуть остров, чтобы оказать медицинскую помощь Луффи. Попрощавшись с жителями острова Чоппер улетает на одной из птиц. Они пролетают мимо птицы разносящей новости и Чоппер хватает у нее газету. Однако он узнает что-то о Луффи и начинает паниковать. thumb|250px|Михок у себя дома На острове Курайгана, который как стало известно, является домом Михока, который вернулся и читает газету, в которой написано о предположительной смерти Мории, что заставляет Перону плакать, несмотря на то, что Михок сомневается в достоверности статьи. В это время Зоро сражается с гумандрилами, выучившимися владению мечом, пытаясь пробиться к океану. Михок появляется и замечает, что лодка, которую он дал Зоро, чтобы тот мог уплыть с острова была уничтожена. На вопрос, почему он так торопится, Зоро отвечает, что это из-за того, что он узнал, что произошло во время боя в Маринфорде. Михок рассказывает ему, что 7 лет назад, на острове разразилась война и Гумандрилы выучили свои навыки подражая сражающимся людям, со временем становясь все сильнее. Михок предлагает Зоро отдохнуть в его замке, но Зоро жестко отвергает его предложение и продолжает попытки покинуть остров. На Погодии Нами брошена в небольшую темницу, за попытку украсть Шары Погоды и несколько погодных узлов, которые использовались для исследований. Харедас прибывает и спрашивает, почему ее настрой внезапно изменился, показывая, что как другие члены экипажа, он также выяснила, что произошло с Луффи и Эйсом. Она начинает плакать и выглядит сломленной, вызывая жалость у окружающих. Как только они освобождают ее, Нами в мгновение ока хватает Харедаса и конфискованные у нее вещи и стремительно разрывает дистанцию с ее пленителями. Осознав, что они были обмануты, они бросаются в погоню за ней, пока Нами убегая говорит Харедасу просто высадить ее в любом месте. Все это время она думает о Луффи и надеется, что с ним все будет в порядке. Харедас замечает Нами, что ее фальшивые слезы не останавливаются, но Нами просто говорит ему заткнуться. thumb|left|250px|Кошмар Барудзимоа В снежном королевстве, Барудзимоа, Фрэнки убегает от Морских Дозорных и кибернитических животных пока он пробирается сквозь старую лабораторию Вегапанка. Он не может защищаться, так как ни он, ни его преследователи не хотят повредить лабораторию, считая ее "сокровищем". Во время беседы с мальчиком и его дедушкой ранее, Фрэнки узнал, что Вегапанк создал систему обогрева в форме горы, чтобы помочь острову. Однако она была незавершена, из-за того, что когда у Вегапанка были чертежи, у него не было ни денег, ни ресурсов, чтобы завершить ее. После этой истории старик предупредил Фрэнки от того, чтобы входить в лабораторию, но Фрэнки также услышавший вести о том, что произошло с Луффи, хочет найти ледокол, и единственным местом, где он может оказаться является лаборатория Вегапанка. В настоящее время Фрэнки находит несколько чертежей и впечатлен их содержимым. Он также находит кнопку самоуничтожения, о которой его предупреждал старик. Франки решает, что изображение черепа с костями на ней это пиратский символ, и нажимает ее, отчего вся лаборатория взлетает на воздух. Данное происшествие скоро становится известен по всему миру под именем "Кошмар Барудзимоа" В это время на острове Намакура в бедной стране Харахеттании Брук и жители острова сумели захватить нападающих из племени Длинноруких, благодаря музыке Брука, придающей мужество. Брук поздравляет островитян с их успехом, но при этом собирается скрытно уйти, узнав про события в Маринфорде. Когда один из островитян предлагает сделать из Длинноруких шоу, чтобы разбогатеть, Брук возражает и пригрозив Длинноруким, чтобы они держались подальше от острова или их ждет его возмездие. Длиннорукие соглашаются и их выпускают из клетки. Однако они пользуются ситуацией, чтобы сбежать с Бруком и продать его в своем родном городе. Островитяне Харахеттании решают выполнить другой ритуал призыва дьявола, а Брук думает о том, как он может помочь Луффи, одновременно зовя того на помощь. In East Blue, we find Robin making her way across the huge bridge via carriage thanks to the revolutionaries who freed her from slavery. They explain they been searching for her for ten years since the destruction of Ohara and are under orders from Dragon to protect her. While appreciate of the offer, Robin declines mentioning she has her own crew and wishes to get back to them. Not long after she leaves, the revolutionaries who stayed behind get the newspaper and find out what went on with Luffy then sends one of the carrier crow to deliver it to Robin. The lead revolutionary explains about the bridge and how it was ordered by the Celestial Dragons to be made though it has cost many slaves their lives during construction. The paper soon reaches the carriage and is handed off to Robin who learns of Luffy's current status as well as something else about him. thumb|210px|Иванков спорит с Санджи On Peach Island of the Kamabakka Kingdom, Sanji (having somehow snapped out of okama trance) is trying to convince the recently returned Ivakov that he is part of Luffy's crew having read Iva helped him during the Marineford War. Though Iva does not believe him due to his bounty poster and Sanji constantly saying the name is his but the picture is not. Getting nowhere Sanji tries to fight Ivakov so he can steal a boat but is quickly beaten down. Iva eventually does decide to let him know Luffy current status via the recent newspaper which he reacts with shock. Inazuma then tell Iva he has a call from Baltigo, where Dragon and his men are currently residing. Iva worries about his whole identity being public knowledge but Dragon assures him it just put his followers at ease knowing he is human. Dragon comments that soon it'll be time to gather their leaders since the death of Whitebeard is changing the world and the government. Iva however is curious on what happened to their former member, Kuma. The Shocking News: The Rings Heard Around the World Back at the Sabaody Archipelago, Duval and the Rosy Life Riders are working diligently to protect the Thousand Sunny from being taken by hunters looking to sell it to the marines. Keimi, Pappug, and Hatchi meanwhile talk about the trip to Fishman Island when the Straw Hats return though Shakky says it'll take some time but figured Rayleigh reached Luffy already. One of the Rosy Life Riders suddenly cries out that Kuma is coming their way. Shakky prevents Duval and his men from attacking him asking Kuma if he is still their ally. In Alabasta, the kingdom recently have pirate troubles though the guards are keeping them at bay. Cobra, Vivi, and Carue also has found out about the news of Luffy after reading an article on him. In an unnamed section of the Grand Line in an unnamed town, we find Crocodile and Daz Bones (Mr. 1) having just read the paper about Luffy. Crocodile decides to head back to the New World and asks Mr. 1 if he will join him which he does. And finally on another unnamed island in the Grand Line, Buggy has been reunited with his crew having brought all the Impel Down prisoners with him. Buggy is touched that his crewmates were worried about him (though Alvida points out they left him to die). Cabaji and Mohji introduce themselves to the new crewmates while Buggy shows Alvida Captain John's map. As he gloats, a bat suddenly arrives with a letter from the government addressed to Buggy. Mr. 3 reads it and tells Buggy he will not believe what it says. thumb|left|210px|Сенгоку уходит из Морского Дозора Meanwhile the Gorosei discussed among one another of Luffy's current action, the vacant Shichibukai positions left vacant by Jinbe, Moriah, and Blackbeard, the growing menace of Blackbeard himself and his ambition to become the new Yonko and the meaning of the "D". In another section Marijora, Sengoku is visiting Kong and resigning from his position. We also find that Garp has done the same though Kong state that their records will remain untouched in the hopes of rearing up young marines. Sengoku agrees, reasoning that he too old for the new era thats coming. He also recommends that Aokiji succeeds him as fleet admiral. In Marineford, the Marine Headquarters is slowly being rebuilt little by little since the war. Smoker meets with Aokiji and state his wish to be transferred to G5, a Marine base in the New World. Aokiji warns him that the base is full of problems. But Smoker does not mind, making it obvious he hopes to run into Luffy once again. In the medical base of the island, a doctor checks on Coby and tells him he gained Haki due to the shock of the war. Helmeppo is a little miffed that Coby managed to gain a level of strength though Coby tells him he does not know what going on either. thumb|210px|Луффи, как показано в газете, отдает дань уважения в Маринфорде. In the Agenda Chamber, Lieutenant Commander Brannew briefs the other officers on what has happened recently and we finally find out what Luffy did that caused such a stir. He, Jinbe and Rayleigh went back to Marineford and managed to steal a ship since the security of the island was stretched thin since Whitebeard's death. They sailed a ring around the island which was stated to be a ritual for a burial at sea. Luffy then made his way into the plaza to the Ox Bell at the western edge of the island and rang it 16 times. He then threw a bouquet of flowers over the war wounds that remained on the ground and performed a silent prayer. This act was sent by photographers and journalists which made it into the papers. Brannew then states that while this may seem like an act of respect to those that have fallen during the war. They should take the 16 bell rings as a declaration of war against the marines. Мир в Хаосе: Суперновы Начинают Действовать. In the New World, Eustass Kid has just read about these events and questions Killer about what the 16 rings mean. To which Killer explains the bell is sacred and ringing the bell 16 times may signify the end of one era and the beginning of another. Kid takes this as meaning Luffy wishes to create his own era and see it as a challenge against him. He then confronts some pirates he captured, the captain of which stating he wishes to return to "Paradise" alive. Kid however responds by crucifying them, saying that pirates with no resolve should not come out onto that ocean. Meanwhile with Capone Bege and his crew, they find their ship suddenly lifting from the ocean into the air by some mysterious force coming from the sky. Luffy, returning from Marineford on the Kuja ship and currently resting (while also being poked and prodded by the Kuja again along with Rayleigh and Jinbe). Luffy hopes the message will reach his crew; Rayleigh responds that it should if they understand its meaning. Indeed, the rest of the Straw Hat seem to get it (except for Zoro, who has trouble understanding it). We then go to the island where Brownbeard took over who finds himself meeting Basil Hawkins. After learning his name and reading his fortune, Hawkins proclaims he does not like jokes (finding Brownbeard's name as such) and, while unsheathing his sword, that the shadow of death on the pirate is visible. We then go to Urouge whose ship comes across an island with lighting coming from it. As he and his crew marvel at the sight, another ship approaches them with an elderly figure asking if they would like some umbrellas. A caption then comes up telling us that all pirates who entered the New World proclaim that the first half of the Grand Line was Paradise. Somewhere near Sabaody Archipelago, Law is discussing with his crew why he does not want to enter the New World yet, saying that in any case the One Piece will not disappear and that the others are free to engage each other without him. He then tells his men to follow the orders he gave them, in order for him to "steal the proper throne", to which his crew happily rejoice. On an unnamed Winter Island in the New World, X Drake and his crew confront "Iron Boy" Scotch who is guarding the island, which according to him, is one of Kaido's favorites, and attacking him will attract the attention to the powerful pirate. Eager for a chance to confront the Emperor, Drake turns into his dinosaur form and gets ready to fight. Somewhere else in the New World, on a Spring Island, Apoo and his crew are fleeing from some big, striped boars. They remain quite surprised when, trying to jump off a cliff, they continue running up into the air, the boars still chasing them. On a burning island on the New World, the Blackbeard Pirates are drinking, eating and relaxing on their raft, which according to Teach is breaking apart, so they are waiting to meet the Marines for a battleship in exchange for Jewelry Bonney, thumb|left|250px|Пираты Бонни в качестве пленников Черной Бороды. who has been taken hostage by them. Teach approaches her, teasing her and telling her that he will set her free if she becomes his woman, to which Bonney kicks him with her free legs. Van Augur informs his captain that the Marines do not seem willing to do the exchange, as Akainu is leading them. The Blackbeard Pirates flee in a hurry, leaving behind their chained prisoner. After asking her about the fled crew, he tells her that he was worried when she escaped the World Government, but that now the problem is solved. Bonney angrily cries out that she will never forgive them. In the meantime, in Mariejois, Doflamingo is teasing some unknown representative of the World Government, telling him that Moriah, while on the verge of death, disappeared suddenly, to which the other replies that that's not a funny story. Doflamingo retorts that being a pirate, he could leave the Shichibukai anytime he wishes. Straw Hats Begin to Train: We'll Meet Again in Two Years thumb|241px|Реакция Чоппера на новости о Луффи. Back with Chopper, he decided to head back to Torino Kingdom. At first disguised as someone named Chopper Mask due to being embarrassed at coming back so soon after he left. After the disguise fails (though the villagers assured him it was alright), he asks to stay and study the plants. As he goes to the library he realizes the natives on the island are much more advanced then he thought, he hopes to use the knowledge he gains from them to help his captain and crewmates get stronger. thumb|left|250px|Реакция Санджи на новости о Луффи Meanwhile at the Kamabakka Kingdom, Sanji and Iva are having lunch to which Sanji finds their food very delicious and asks about it. Iva tells him it is the "Attack Cuisine" food that strengthens the bodies. Sanji sees the benefits from using such meal for his crew (mostly thinking what it could do to Nami and Robin) and asks for the recipes. Iva refuses however, mentioning that it is part of the secret bridal training and it cannot just be passed on to a random stranger, though if he were an okama, he would be willing. Sanji refuses this, stating that he was born to love women not make friends with them. This resolve impresses Iva and tells Sanji that the recipes are being held by 99 masters of Newkama Kenpo and if he defeats them, Sanji can take the recipes, though he warns that they as well as the other okamas will try to get him in a dress again. If Sanji endures and wins, Iva will grant his every request. If not, Iva wonders if he will remain a man. Remembering his first meeting with Luffy, Sanji swears that he will give him the best support as the cook of the crew before accepting Iva's challenge. thumb|210px|Нами узнает от Харедаса о погоде в Новом Мире. In the small sky island of Weatheria, Nami has returned to the Sky Scientists to apologize, in which she was declined, but due to the fact that she promised to jump over to the blue ocean she makes them apologize for making her cry. She accepts and demands to have a house and research about the weathers. While researching, Haredas explains that the sky island moves to the will of the wind and that they are researching weather and that the center of weather phenomena is at the Grand Line. She also promises not to be an ordinary navigator and because the lives of her crew members depend on her. Nami also asks about a weather called "Rain of Lightning" that is a phenomena that occurs on the New World and insists to Haredas to teach her all about the Weather Balls and asks if it could be turn into a weapon. Haredas responds to never to say such dangerous things. thumb|left|210px|Брук читает газету о действиях Луффи в Маринфорде Meanwhile in the Grand Line in Kezan island on Teena Geena kingdom, Brook was imprisoned in a cage and is displayed to the public as a freak show. Due to the message that he read in the news, Brook has stayed still for a while, making the audience mad, causing them to think that he is just a prop. After thinking about what he could do to become better, he performs a 40 degrees trick and falls down, stating that if he goes lower than his usual 45 degree trick, he will slip and fall. The movement causes the audience to believe he is real and cheer. Brook comes up with a new solo "BONE to be Wild" and starts performing it with a guitar stating that the word "ALONE" is no longer in his dictionary. thumb|210px|Робин отплывает с Революционерами. In East Blue, under Tequila Wolf's bridge, Nico Robin accepts the Revolutionaries offer to meet Dragon at Baltigo. She teases the revolutionaries stating that if she had known they have such groups, she would have had them have come earlier. When she rides the ship that the revolutionaries use to go to Baltigo, she refuses to go inside and stays on the ship's balcony, even in the harsh weather, for She states that she does not like the idea of being invited in a room with no escape, in which the revolutionaries response that their intentions bear no malice. Since she would not accept to go inside the revolutionaries prepare her warm foods and drinks, blankets, windshields, and a sofa at the balcony of the ship. Robin thinks that going to her captain's father could make her become stronger and states that this is the first time she wanted to become stronger for someone else. thumb|left|250px|Фрэнки обнаруживает чертежи Вегапанка Meanwhile, in Karakuri, the marines lead by Captain Gorilla investigate about the "The Nightmare of Barujimoa" incident and have information that Cyborg Franky might be behind it, but questioned how could he arrive on the island while there is no report of arrival of an icebreaker ship. Meanwhile, in the kingdom's mountains, Franky has located another laboratory which had its entrance exposed after the explosion. Inside, he finds more blueprints, but instead of cultural creations, these blueprints were about weapons, ranging from battleships to human cells. Franky decides to live there, leaving the mountain once in a while to get some cola from his companions' house, and become stronger. Due to his wrecked face scaring his friends, Franky decides to wear a tiger fur rug, but after lighting a fireplace, Franky's tiger fur got caught on fire causing him to run wild and scaring the marines investigating the area, making them thinking he is a beast. That incident was later called "The Legend of the Sacred Burning Beast of Barujimoa" which is passed through generations in the Grand Line. thumb|250px|Усопп тренируется вместе с Геркулесом Still in the Grand Line, Boin Archipelago, Usopp decides to lose weight, gain muscles, and become stronger, causing Heracles to wonder what is on the newspaper to turn Usopp's determination around. Usopp said that he got a message from his captain and he needs to become stronger. He asks about Heracle's weapon and asks him to teach him and tells him that he is an amazing teacher, which causes Heracles to flatter himself and teach Usopp everything he knows including the "Pop Green", which are the seeds of hostile plants that grow in the forest with various uses. Usopp then promises to become a true king of snipers. thumb|left|250px|Зоро умоляет Михока тренировать его Back in the Shikkearu Kingdom, Zoro has went back to Mihawk's castle and bows, begging Mihawk to train him. Mihawk dismisses Zoro's plea, thinking he coming back after being defeated. Zoro reveals he defeated all the mandrills but admits that at his level, he will not be able to surpass Mihawk. Mihawk realizes he is not doing it for himself, and soon agrees to train Zoro once his body is healed. While Perona is fixing up his wounds, Zoro reveals the message Luffy sent to his crew. A tattoo on his arm that said "3D2Y." Zoro explains that the 3D meant they were suppose to meet at Sabaody in 3 days, but since it was crossed out and replaced with 2Y, that means the time to meet again is now two years. Luffy had purposefully drawn attention to himself to get the message out to the crew, knowing that they will need to strengthen themselves if they wish to take on the New World. thumb|210px|Дзимбей разделяется с Луффи. The story then goes back to Amazon Lily a few days earlier. Jinbe has decided to head back to Fishman Island, thanking Luffy for freeing him and mentioning that he will wait for him to visit Fishman Island in two years. With that, he heads off, and Luffy and the Kuja bid him farewell. Afterward, Luffy, the Kuja Pirates, and Rayleigh head to an abandoned island not far from Amazon Lily called Rusukaina. Rayleigh brought Luffy there to train him. He forbids Hancock and her pirates from coming to see Luffy during his training period, so he can make him stronger without distraction. Once the Kuja Pirates are gone, Rayleigh begins Luffy's training by mentioning that the island was once inhabited, but the chaotic climate changes and the ferocious nature of the wildlife eventually killed all the natives. As a wild elephant comes charging at them, Rayleigh explains the basic concepts of Haki, using the elephant as a demonstration for them. thumb|left|250px|Луффи оставляет свою отличительную соломенную шляпу Luffy realizes that he has seen these techniques before in some form or another during his adventures. Rayleigh hopes to use those two years to teach him the basics of controlling the different types of Haki, as it would take longer with a normal person. After a night of rest, Luffy goes off to begin his training, setting his straw hat and Vivre Card on a rock in the only safe place on the island, mentioning that for the time being, "Straw Hat Luffy" is going on a holiday. Story Impact *With the war against Whitebeard over, and the New Age beginning, the whole world begins to change with the balance of the Three Powers declining after Yonko Whitebeard's death and the resignations of both Jinbe and Blackbeard from their positions as Shichibukai. The status of Moriah is unknown, after being attacked by Doflamingo and the Pacifistas as an order by the World Government. Garp and Sengoku abdicate their positions, and Aokiji becomes a candidate for Sengoku's rank as Fleet Admiral. Smoker is transferred to G-5 in the New World. Also, Crocodile and Daz Bones, the Blackbeard Pirates, and the Eleven Supernovas (except Luffy, Zoro, and Trafalgar Law) travel there as well. *Luffy's backstory about how he met and began his brotherhood with Ace is shown. In the flashback, his second brother Sabo who is presumed deceased is shown. During this flashback, Bartholomew Kuma is seen with Dragon and Ivankov as a revolutionary. Also, with Sabo's talk with Dragon would foreshadow his return in the Dressrosa Arc and his involvement with the Revolutionary army. *After having a talk with Jinbe, Luffy decides to reunite with his crew but regroups with Rayleigh who develops a plan to regroup with the other Straw Hat Pirates by sending a message via Luffy's tattoo, 3D2Y meaning not to meet back at Sabaody Archipelago in 3 days as they planned, but in 2 years so they can train. Chopper studies advanced medicine in Torino Kingdom, Sanji begins to learn the ninety-nine Attack Cuisine recipes in Kamabakka Kingdom as well as fighting 99 Newkama Kenpo masters, Nami begins to learn about the New World's meteorology on Weatheria, Brook composes a new song for the Longarm Tribe on Kenzan Island, Robin goes to Baltigo to join Dragon and the Revolutionary Army, Franky begins to study Dr. Vegapunk's explorations into weaponry on Karakuri Island, Usopp begins survival training from Heracles in order to eventually escape from the Boin Archipelago, Zoro begins to train under Mihawk on Kuraigana Island, and Luffy begins to train with Rayleigh who begins teaching Luffy how to use Haki on Rusukaina. *Brownbeard's defeat at the hand of Basil Hawkin's would cause him to lose the usage of his legs and find his way to Punk Hazard and become an alligator centaur and a subordinate of Caesar Clown. *In Luffy's training, it is finally revealed that there are three different forms of Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki (known as Mantra on Skypiea) which allows the user to predict their enemy's movements; Busoshoku Haki, the ability which allows people to create a force which allows their attacks to become stronger, and even attack other Devil Fruit users without problems; and Haoshoku Haki, the ability which one in a million people have and grants the ability to intimidate their enemies. *The foreshadowing of Smoker's role in the Punk Hazard Arc, Trafalgar Law becoming a Shichibukai, and Aokiji battling Akainu for the title of Fleet Admiral are all shown in some form. *The letter sent to Buggy would foreshadow him becoming a Shichibukai after the timeskip. Arc Note *Luffy and Ace's foster mother, Dadan, is revealed. *The S crossed out on Ace's arm is not an error but a homage to Sabo. *The mysterious power called Haki finally gets explained. Anime and Manga Differences *Certain scenes shown in the anime were not shown in the manga, like the Straw Hats receiving and reacting to the news on the war, and Luffy's actions when he got back to Marineford. *The birds of Torino Kingdom, rather than attempting to prevent humans from hunting their eggs, were trying to protect their treasure instead. Character Appearances This arc is known to have introduced a lot of Luffy's past. The details of his past include a rather large amount of people. These would include: Curly Dadan, Dogra, Magra, Sabo, Porchemy, and Bluejam, who all play a big role in the arc. Dadan, Dogra, and Magra are all part of the bandits that Luffy and Ace grew up with. Sabo is the "brother" of the two boys. Porchemy was a member of Bluejam's crew and Bluejam was the main villain of this arc. Kuma stands in the background behind Dragon, confirming that in the past, Kuma was part of the Revolutionary Army. Outside the flashback there was a lot happening. Ace and Whitebeard both were buried and given a grave. All the Straw Hats are finally seen again with the will of returning to become one again. However, after Rayleigh convinced Luffy, he, Luffy and Jinbe headed for Marineford with a secret intention. Luffy tattooed a date on his arm, which only his crew understood. Smoker was sent to the New World, on his own request. Arc Navigation Site Navigation fr:Arc_Post-Marineford